Hand drying apparatuses that perform sanitary hand drying have been developed. These hand drying apparatuses blow moisture off by ejection of high-speed airflows to dry wet hands after being washed without wiping the hands with a towel or handkerchief. These types of hand drying apparatuses use kinetic energy of the high-speed airflows to blow moisture adhering to hands off. Therefore, collisions between opposite jet flows cause turbulence and produce noise.
In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, one nozzle is provided with slit-shaped ejecting holes and an opposite nozzle is provided with circular ejecting holes roughly arranged in respective lines. Therefore, turbulence caused by collisions between the opposite jet flows is reduced, thereby suppressing noise.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-104212